


Drunk in Charge of an Inquisitor

by mirelia853



Series: Blackwall and the Inquisitor [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Inquisitor, F/M, piggyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: Sera suggests Blackwall gives the Inquisitor a piggyback home. Drunk giggly Inquisitor. Part of 'Blackwall and the Inquisitor' series.





	

“Go, Blackwall, GO!” The Inquisitor yelled in Blackwall’s ear, pointing in front of both of them.  


“Inquisitor –“  


“I’m not drunk, I pwomise.” Natalia giggled as he hefted her up. “Oooo I never knew you liked me like _that_ , Blackwall.”, referring to his method of keeping her on his back.  


“Well I can drop you instead, Natalia, if you’d prefer.” Blackwall hissed from between clenched teeth as he started to climb the stairs, being semi-strangled by his boss. He tried to remember just when he’d suggested giving the Inquisitor a piggyback from the tavern to her room, but was pretty damn sure it had something to do with Sera, who, by the time the Inquisitor needed to go back to her room, had planted the idea firmly in Natalia’s head.  


“No, no! I’ll be good, I will!” He tried not to cringe as the tone and volume grew for the whole of the Great Hall to hear. Luckily, very few people were in the Hall at that time of night. Looking round the door to the right and he emited a sigh of relief – no Varric.  


“Fine. Let’s get you home, Inquisitor.” The Warden lifted her up and tried to stop her from cutting off any vital airways but her arms just clung tighter to him.  


“Hommmmeeee. I like my room but it’s too large for me, I should be sharing it with a group of people, it’s that big.”, Natalia poked his shoulder to emphasise her words.  


After what felt like an age, his tired legs drew up outside the Inquisitor’s quarters. Opening the door, he took a deep breath at the sight of yet more stairs in front of him. _Okay, you can do this._  


Natalia yawned, head on his back, “Did anyone ever tell you, you make a great pillow. I could just fall asleep like this.”  


Blackwall laughed, “You’re not the first woman to tell me that, Natalia. But no falling asleep, you’re nearly there.” Relieved to hit the top step as the burn in his legs grew intense, backed up to her large bed and when he had no response, he patted her leg. “Come on, Inquisitor, you need to get off my back.”  


Natalia finally took the hint and let go of him, dropping down onto the bed. “So tired.” He watched her flop back and curl up like a cat.  


“Hey, let’s take your boots off first, Natalia.” Tapping on the bottom of her feet, when she didn’t respond, Blackwall sighed and pulled her boots off himself, before pulling the covers over her to keep her warm. He glanced round the room and realised the Inquisitor was right. They could have fitted half the barracks in her room and still had room for more. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he straightened out her boots and put them under the edge of her bed.  


“You know, Blackwall, I think you’re the best.” Natalia mumbled into the pillow, “And you give great piggybacks too.” She giggled at the imagined innuendo and pulled the covers up. Blackwall left the room as quietly as he could.  


On the walk back to the stables, he tried to ignore the churning in his head and heart.  


_What would Natalia say when she found out?_


End file.
